Sensory finding of muscle spindles obtained from humans and laboratory animals will be studied using electron microscopic techniques. Mechanical factors contributing to adaptation of the primary sensory ending, uptake of horseradish peroxidase by the sensory ending, and freeze-fracture appearance of sensory endings.